1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amusement device, including a frame made from four support legs which, running obliquely upwards toward one another, at their top end support a rotary member, an arm, one end of which is secured to the rotary member and which can be pivoted between the support legs, and a receiving device for people, which is suspended from the other end of the arm.
2. Description of Related Art
An amusement device of this type is known. Its four support legs are jointed. In the assembled state, these support legs each rest directly on the ground in order to provide the device with the required stability. A reasonable degree of stability is highly important in view of the relatively high imbalance which is generated when the amusement device is operating as a result of the swinging arm with a fully occupied receiving device attached to it.
The support legs and various other components of the known amusement device can be transported on a trailer in the transportation position. Before the amusement device can be used, it has to be assembled, during which operation, as described above, the support legs have to be supported separately, remote from the trailer. A construction method of this type is relatively laborious. In particular the operation of erecting the support legs is laborious. It must be borne in mind that to do this, a good erection spot outside the trailer has to be selected, since otherwise it is impossible to guarantee the stability of the amusement device.